Of Fortune Cookies and Misfortunes
by KC and IC
Summary: Kagome brings fortune cookies to the Sengoku Jidai. What kinds of silliness will occur? To find out, R/R this story! ^_^


Of Fortune Cookies and (Mis)fortunes

by: I. C. All

A/N: *looks around carefully* Is KC here? No? Good! *sighs in relief, and brightens up* Hi, everyone! You may remember me as IC! I'm so glad that I, er, **we** *scowls* received so many great responses! So, I've decided to grant your wishes, and I've written up another story. Unfortunately, this one isn't really much of a romance. Just lots of silliness. ^_^ 

But what's that I hear you all asking? Why isn't KC helping out with this one? Well, she's been a bit annoying recently, rejecting all my great ideas for new fics. So, I've decided to sneak off and write one of my own! =P Ha! Okay, that's enough ranting from me. *looks around carefully once again, to confirm that KC is indeed not around* On with the show! Yes! I finally get to say it! 

~ I. C. All 

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is not mine. It does not belong to me. Therefore, I am merely borrowing the characters for the fic. If Inuyasha belonged to me, then why would I be writing this?! 

Dedicated to: Andrea, who has been a great help recently. More power to you! 

Special Thanks: Fantasizer - I'm flattered! Thank you! KC just officially declared that my ego has now swelled to **three** times its original size, and it's all thanks to you guys! ^_^ I thought Shippou deserved a part in the story, and I wanted to make it fluffy, which would explain the whole singing thing. Here y'are! Another story just for y'all!   
Lachesis - The Shippou bit was just a little idea that wouldn't stop bugging me. Even KC said that it was good comic relief. (Whatever that means. o_O)   
Tannim Mayonaka - Did I get your name right? ^_^' Anyway, congratulations! You're the 10th person to say that for my story!   
Aeyikie - Thanks! I was so happy that 'Crush' received so many great responses, but, to tell you the truth, I was a bit worried that 'Eternal Flame' would fare as well as it did! Guess you guys proved me wrong again ... Boy, KC's never gonna let me live this one down. o_O   
Shikataganai - And thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks for the corrections. *sigh* Score another for KC. Maybe this would be a good time to lock myself away in my room for the rest of the ... year. o_O   
Tiger of the Wind - Wow! Another great reviewer! Take that, KC! *stands in victory pose* I wanted a copy of the picture, too, but Inuyasha was being a big fat meanie, and shredded the picture **and** the negatives before I could get to it! *raspberries Inuyasha, who growls meanacingly* Eek! Kagome! *squeaks and runs behind Kagome*   
hot-chick - Wai! Another fluff fan! Well, if you want to see more fluff, then keep your eyes open for my soon-to-be-released romance story, and keep on reviewing! ^_^ 

Warning: Heaps of silliness just ahead, the consequence of eating too much junk food, chocolate and soft drink at once. Don't come crawling to me when the guys in the white lab coats come to pick you up! Speak of the devils ... *runs away quickly as soon as she sees them coming* 

* * *

  
"Fortune cookies?" 

Kagome grinned happily. "Why don't you try one?" she smiled, sweetly offering them the baked treats. Her friends looked at them strangely. "Mou! Come on! It's not like they're poisoned or anything!" Kagome pouted. "Well, I'm trying them, if Kagome says they're good!" Shippou said bravely. "Of course they are! Here, I'll show you how to eat them," Kagome smiled. 

She sat down, and laid out a picnic blanket. There, she laid the fortune cookies. Kagome then broke a cookie, the rest of them watching carefully. "See? There's a piece of paper inside, which bears a message, piece of advise, prediction, etc. That's why they're called fortune cookies," she said brightly. "My one says: You will soon find the thing that you have been looking for." 

Shippou warily moved closer, and sniffed the cookies. "They smell good to me!" he said brightly, and gobbled down the broken pieces of Kagome's cookie. "Mm! They're delicious too!" Shippou smiled. "That's good enough for me," Sango said, and sat down. "I guess it won't hurt to try just _one_," Miroku said, also sitting down. 

"Keh! I don't believe in such nonsense! 'You will soon find the thing that you have been looking for.' What garbage!" Inuyasha frowned. "Oh, come on Inuyasha. Don't be such a - Hey! My comb! I was wondering where it went," Kagome smiled, picking up a red comb lying on the grass. 

"See, Inuyasha! It is real!" Shippou told the hanyou, as Sango and Miroku stared in awe. "Let me see that!" Sango said, and picked up a fortune cookie. She broke it, and unrolled the tiny piece of paper. "Beware a dark-haired man," she read out. She looked at Miroku, who was sitting next to her, and slowly edged away. 

"My turn!" Shippou smiled happily, and picked up another fortune cookie. He cracked it open, and pulled out the piece of paper inside. "You are a very optimistic person, so try to share that optimism with the rest of the world," the young kitsune read out. "What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked, as Miroku picked up a cookie. 

"That means that you should try your best to cheer everyone up," Kagome grinned. "Oh ..." Shippou said, nodding his tiny head. "Woo hoo!" Miroku exclaimed all of a sudden upon reading his fortune. "What's gotten into you?" Sango asked him strangely, as Kagome picked up the piece of paper that he had dropped. 

"Do not worry. A beautiful, dark haired woman will give in to your advances very soon," Kagome read aloud, and blinked. (A/N: Hm ... I wonder who that could be ... ^_^) "Yes! I'll finally meet the girl of my dreams!" Miroku celebrated. Sango just stared at him strangely. "Give me that!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, snatching one of the remaining fortune cookies. He just plain crushed the cookie into fine bits, and opened the tiny piece of paper. 

"Watch out for trees," he read. Inuyasha blinked, and shred the paper. "Keh! Fat chance that'll happen! Watch out for trees ... what a load of rubbish," he muttered. Suddenly, a tree behind him made a strange creaking sound. "Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled. But it was too late. 

They all winced as the tree hit Inuyasha directly on the head. "D-Daijobuka, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully. Inuyasha just stared blankly at nothing in particular. "I hate cookies," he muttered, before sinking into a dead faint. Kagome, Sango and Miroku rushed to him, as Shippou stayed back and sighed. 

"Humph! Served him right!" 

* * *

  
"Hey! When are we going to stop for a rest?" 

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the little girl playing around in front of him. "How long are you going to keep asking Sesshoumaru-sama that same question?" Jaken scolded her. "Until we stop for a rest," Rin answered simply, pulling a face at the green pygmy demon while he wasn't looking. (A/N: >:) Nice description of Jaken, ne?) 

"That would be now," Sesshoumaru said, reaching a clearing. "Yay!" she celebrated, but suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's that?" Rin asked, pointing to a white blanket on the ground, covered with strange pastries and crumbs. "Haven't you had enough of asking silly questions?" Jaken reprimanded, but she didn't pay any attention. 

Rin picked one up, and broke it to eat. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, noticing the piece of paper inside. Sesshoumaru just sat down (in a somewhat regal manner), as she rolled it open. "You will soon be given a present from someone close to you," she read. "Yay! Presents!" Rin yelled happily. 

"What nonsense!" Jaken scolded. "Don't you agree, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he started, before his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. 

Sesshoumaru was unfolding a tiny paper. Beside him lay the remains of the outer shell of the cookie. Jaken looked very much like a fish - his mouth was opening and closing, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the voice (or the guts) to say it aloud. 

Rin bounded over next to Sesshoumaru. "Ooh, what does it say?" she asked curiously, peering over his shoulder. "Good things come in small packages," he read out. Confusion was written all over Rin's face. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked him gingerly. 

"Here. Isn't this flower ... nice?" Sesshoumaru said quickly to avoid her question, sounding as though the 'nice' part was forced. Rin immediately went into raptures over the pink flower Sesshoumaru handed her. "Wai! I can't believe the fortune was true!   
Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed, placing the flower behind her ear. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed in relief. 

"We should get moving," Sesshoumaru said after a while, standing up. "Come, Jaken!" he called over his shoulder as Rin clambered on Ah Un. 

Jaken stared at the piece of paper in his hands again, as if it had suddenly grown a head. "Come, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru repeated impatiently. "Hayaku, baka!" Rin added, taunting the youkai. "H-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken stammered, stumbling in his haste to catch up. The piece of paper that he was holding floated through the air, carried by a gentle breeze. 

It kept on floating through the air, until it finally landed in none other than Kagome's hand. "Hm? Nani?" she blinked, and examined the piece of paper. "Keh! Not one of those _stupid_ fortune things again!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Remember the last time you said that?" Shippou reminded him, smirking at the hanyou. Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up, baka!" he cursed, beating the poor child to the ground. 

"Wah! Kagome, make him stop!" Shippou wailed. "Inuyasha, pick on someone your own size," Kagome said absent-mindedly, still reading the paper. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, and Shippou rubbed his aching head, all the while glaring at the hanyou. "What's so interesting about that thing, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing at it curiously. 

"Yeah, Kagome. Read it out!" Sango urged her. "Bad luck and misfortune will infest your pathetic soul for all time," she read, blinking. At once, Shippou forgot about the pain, and started laughing uncontrollably. Sango and Miroku's faces broke into grins, and even Inuyasha barely managed to hide the smile playing on his lips. 

"What kind of fortune is _that_?!" Shippou managed to ask between laughs. "I don't know," Kagome confessed, giggling quietly. "Well, whoever it is must be the unluckiest guy in the world," Miroku grinned. "You know, for once, I agree with you," Sango smiled. "Well, if you agree on me with that, then there must be _several_ things we have in common!" Miroku grinned, casually placing an arm around her shoulder. 

"Don't push it." 

"Come on, Shippou!" Kagome called, picking up her backpack and starting their journey once more. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Inuyasha muttered, and just plain picked the kitsune up, who was still laughing hysterically. "Bad luck and misfortune! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. 

"Baka!" 

* * *

  
A/N: A short fic. Nothing much to it. Just a simple idea that I thought up in one of my 'good moods' (or as KC puts it, my 'caffeine-pumped' mood). Now it's your turn to make this author smile *mutters* and gloat to KC that even she could come up with great ideas! Bwahahahaha! *notices the audience staring strangely at her* Ahem. Anyway, just click that little button, and if I get enough great responses, I'll write another crazy story! :) A review a day keeps KC away! Oops, shouldn't have said that ... ^_~ Ja ne! 

~ I. C. All 

Quote of the Day:   
Miroku: Apologize to Kagome-sama, Inuyasha. It even makes me uncomfortable. I wonder how much enjoyable it would be to massage Sango-sama's side...(sighs)   
Sango: I don't need a massage!   



End file.
